


What happens in Kaer Morhen...

by Jazzyman23



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Curse Breaking, Extended Scene, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love Triangles, Male Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzyman23/pseuds/Jazzyman23
Summary: What happens when the frustrated with Ciri's absence (and not only) raven haired sorceress, is in Kaer Morhen with the other Witchers of the School of the Wolf, trying to lift Uma's curse, and being forced to pass the night idle and together, waiting Vesemir's return.





	What happens in Kaer Morhen...

**Author's Note:**

> This my attempt to rewrite some scenes in Kaer Morhen from Witcher 3, to match up with my personal headcannon, and who knows maybe this will develop to something more ! :)
> 
> Soo,get ready for the extended scenes noone needed, but sure as hell deserved.

The atmosphere in Kaer Morhen was stern and grim as always. The silence was spread out through all the halls and stairs of the massive castle and was only interrupted by the crackling sounds of the fireplace in the great hall.  
As Yennefer was flavoring herself with a lilac scent, she heard the mufled screams Uma was making from the upmost part of the staircase in her room. She was on her way to meet Geralt and the other Witchers in order to start the procedure of the Trial of the Grasses. She was convinced that this was the only way to cure Ciri or whoever was trapped inside the deformed body of Uma.

 

Geralt was chatting with Lambert about a contract he had in Velen.  
"So I picked up a contract in Lindenvale, where a Grave Hag was stalking the cemetery. This one was especially hard to kill but I managed. I may have a new scar thanks to that sucker."  
"Oh my... you have been very delicate lately Geralt. Too much contact with sorceresses harms. " sneered Lambert.  
"Oh fuck you Lambert."  
"At least did they pay you ? "  
"Yes they did. Strange isn't ? After the war reached this far north, the rewards have been reducing so much that when a full payment is due, we are surprised !" 

Eskel was listening stoically their banter when high pitched sounds of footsteps approached, echoing through the castle halls. Eyes and heads turned in unison , as Yennefer entered the great hall where the Witchers were waiting for her appearance. They were running somewhat impatient with her overbearing behavior ever since she stepped her feet in Kaer Morhen. She had been bossing the Witchers around, especially Lambert , to do chores that would help her remedy Uma's condition. The problem was , that she never gave care into informing them about her plan. She had not even told Geralt.

"'Bout time you got here lady Yennefer" , said Lambert wryly. Yen made strong eye contact, as if her striking violet eyes would swallow him all in an instant.  
"Listen, everyone. All is in place. We may begin. Lambert, prepare the apparatuses. " she declared, in a composed tone.  
"Eskel go - "  
"Last I heard, my dear, I give the orders around here, not you. " , interrupted Vesemir. At that moment Eskel and Lambert faced her, eagerly awaiting her proud responce. Yennefer stared with striking menace directly into Lambert's gaze, only to retort "I believe we made an agreement. To seek to cure Uma my way. "  
"I said we would help you. That's it. " strongly replied Vesemir, as Yen took a seat in the table bench, crossed her slender legs, and eyed Geralt in a frustrating manner.  
"I don't know what you want to do with him - you haven't deigned to inform us. But it's not safe, is it ? " said the two-hundred year old witcher, only to get Yennefer's concerned look as a reply.  
"Just as I thought. Which is why I think we should first try another, less invasive method. It derives from folk traditions. I've used it many times, in 1211, to lift the curse that held the Swan of Poviss, for instance. I'll take Uma into the mountains."  
"What then? Will you howl at the moon together ? " answered back Yen sneeringly.  
"A bit of respect. You're not talkin' to Geralt. " Lambert said sharply.  
The moment of silence that followed spoke for itself, as Yen and Lambert once again locked eye-contact.  
"No, we will not howl at the moon. I'll lay him down on a grave stone and then... but, I don't see the need to explain myself to you. ", rejoined  
Vesemir.  
"In my opinion..."  
"I know your opinion. But I'm not asking anyone's permission.I'm saying what will happen. I will be back at dawn. With Uma... or whoever hides inside him.", said Vesemir decisively as he walked away towards the gate.

The tenseful silence that followed, was interrupted by Geralt.  
"So... got the evening off. What do we do with it ? "  
"Vesemir mentioned some roof beams in the tower that need replacing. Maybe we could see to that." said Eskel.  
"Or... we could have a drink", suggested Lambert in a playful undertone, staring directly into Yennefer's face.Her violet sparkling eyes gave him a suggestive glare.  
"Sounds a lot better than these beams of yours, Eskel. " replied Yen with a strange enthusiasm.

 

It was clear that the raven haired sorceress was charged with great amounts of stress since she arrived to Kaer Morhen. She had to return to her lover's bedchamber, only to find the bed which served as his infidelity with her best friend. Yennefer holded great amounts of unreleased frustration towards herself,Geralt and of course Triss.  
Since her last major break-up and make-up with Geralt, she hadn't been with any other man, despite her many opportunities with men at Emhyr's court. So, imagining her beloved witcher banging her best friend, filled her with undeserved emotions, even though she was aware of his memory loss.  
She had to throw the bed over the tower. At the core of her tension however, was her strong willed attitude and determination to save her daughter. She would stop at nothing in order to save her. And now the thought and only that she may be trapped inside Uma, gave her chills beyond imagining. Such is her passion for those she loves. Thus, it was a no-brainer that she longed for a release.

 

"Wouldn't mind a shot myself. Or two.", said Geralt.  
"Nothing I can do - been outvoted ! Let's go.", acknowledged Eskel and drinked from his mug, only for a moment later to address the alluring sorceress in front of him.  
"Uh, Yen, we don't have glasses. You all right drinkin' from a mug?  
"I'd drink from an old boot tonight.", she stated sassily and guzzled down the whole mug of beer. "  
"Urghgh... Perhaps instead of getting crocked in deep glum , we could do some catching up ? " she said in a girlish yet calculating tone.  
"What've you been up to Lambert ? Any interesting contracts before you set off in search of Karadin ? " asked Geralt.  
"Uh yeah. Contract in Lan Exeter. Not to boast, but a pretty lucrative one."  
"Yeah, Kovir's where the gold's to be made. Know how much they pay there for a drowner ? "added Eskel in his low-pitched voice.  
Lambert heckled his fellow witcher as he continued "Shush,I'm talking now. So this giant was givin' em trouble. Attacking convoys, dragging folk into the swamps... "  
"and relieving himself on the highway, rendering it dreadfully slippery." , Yen teased him and resumed with a slight smirk on her face "You've built enough suspence. Get to the point."

Lambert for the first time this evening enjoyed the sorceress's arrogant demeanor.

"Fine. Turned out, it wasn't a giant, just a fat forest troll.And a group of bandits were ambushing the convoys.", he replied.  
"What did you do ? " wondered Geralt, as he got an instant reply by his pal. "Killed the bandits to keep the roads safe. Then I killed the troll. Needed its, uh, head to collect the bounty."  
"Could've spared the troll.."  
"Pff why? To eat roots and sleep in roadside ditches? I needed the coin. And not a sould mourned that troll's passing."  
"Let's raise a mug to his memory. The least we can do.", added Eskel in high spirit. All mugs moved up and all mugs were emptied out, except Yennefer's, as she apparently didn't get the witchers' sensibility for the troll.  
"What's the fuss about a witless troll's life ? " 

Geralt faced her and placed his hand tenderly over to her right cheek, looking at her lilac eyes.  
"Yen... witchers have respect for all kinds of life. Trolls are not evil and this one certainy did not deserve this. So in a way, it does matter."  
She touched his other hand beneath the table and fastened her fingers with his, as she was surprised by his sudden tenderness and seemed to understand. Geralt rubbed her slender fingers with his and played slowly with them.

"Eskel, that katakan we cut up together - tell us how you nubbed him."  
"A katakan ? Oh-ho-ho... dangerous whoresons, those." replied Lambert with enthusiasm.  
"Finicky too. Specimen in question only went for young women from the upper classes."  
"That's like me."  
"We've no interest in your fantasies, Lambert. Whereas the vampire... even I'm curious to know how you managed.", Yen said facing curiously Eskel.  
"My client threw a masquerade ball for the city's notables - to lure the vampire out of hiding. I was there, too, disguised. Lemme tell you, never had so much success with the ladies as I did that night"  
"I'm sure you did, Eskel..." giggled Yennefer cheerfully.

The enticing sorceress was visibly delighted, not exactly thanks to Eskel's humorous attitude but because now Geralt had moved on from touching her fingers, to brushing up against her thighs, over her fishnets, causing her to shiver by his electrifying caress. Her eyes twinkled abruptly with fervor as they sparkled in the cold ambience of Kaer Morhen's great hall. The white-haired witcher remained calm as a millpond, as he continued conversing with Eskel.  
"Mixing work and romance ? Bad idea. Vampire coulda caught you with your pants down."  
"Suppose so. But you look the way I do, you gotta grab every chance you get.", Eskel replied in a confident undertone, looking right at both of them.  
Yen kept silent, trying to manage the goosebumps she felt by Geralt's rough, yet gentle touch over her slim thighs. She had a unique way of getting wet that, among all her previous lovers, only Geralt knew how to trigger that effect, and now she felt how her knickers were vigorously dripping. Her attempt though, to hide her escalating lust was in vain as she grabed her witcher's hand and placed it right above her slit.  
"Hahaha, maybe you should wear a mask permanently", teased Geralt as he pushed his fingers deeper into his sorceress' welcoming pussy. Yennefer's alluring violet eyes rolled to the back of her head as she parted her slim sexy legs even more, so that her beloved paramour could continue his much appreciated work with ease. Geralt's hand accelarated as he was now finger-fucking her with relish. Lambert and Eskel, luckily had no idea of what was happening between the long-time lovers beneath the table, even as her panting became more intence.  
"What about the vampire", asked Geralt for cover.  
"I'd made a deal with this young alchemist. She really loaded up -fisstech,vodka,magic mushrooms. Went out into the garden,vampire found her and drank his fill. Fight was an afterthought."  
Yennefer felt the urge to moan from her glossy lips, but managed to suppress it and stated sassily... "Hm... A fairy tale on gluttony for modern times." . Even though pleasure rushed though her whole body due to her lover's dynamic performance, her wit was still with her. "Alchemist come out of it alive? "commented Lambert.  
"Fine. Lost a bit of blood, I suppose. Hangover was the worst part. She drank nothing but pickle juice for the next month. "  
Geralt's entire palm was now pressed against her luscious cunt - her dripping wet knickers pushed aside- as he caressed her labia for a brief moment and then again pushed through forcefully, his middle and index finger into her moist snatch. She locked eyes with him, meeting his ferocious glare as she bit her lower lip lasciviously. Yennefer savored every last bit of her ... ordeal. She felt so horny and needy, that she thought she would bend over right there at the table, in front of the other two drunk witchers, for geralt to take her. But the last remaining logical thoughts to her mind prevented her from her lewd exposure to Lambert and Eskel. This intriguing thought nonetheless, awaked inside her a long-forgotten fantasy of hers; to be taken by all three witchers of the School of the Wolf. This fantasy first occured to her since her first visit to the witchers' great castle, but she ignored it as just another sexual fantasy. 

In her mind, Yennefer actually craved to be shared, to give into total submission to the robustness of the wolf-warriors. Besides, she was well aware of the strong attraction sorceresses feel to witchers, in that witchers emanate a vigorous magic aura which in turn offers an extremely pleasurable sensation when touched by or touching a sorceress. And she wouldn't be honest with herself if she denied that there's something very entrancing in Eskel. As for Lambert... the constant tension they shared all these years, only worked as an aphrodisiac for the powerful sorceress from Vengerberg. 

In the heat of the moment and her ongoing salacious thoughts, and as Geralt went on with his sensual finger-fucking, she let out a strident moan.  
Both witchers turned their attention to the sultry woman in front of them in realisation of what might just be happening between the two love-birds.  
"Aahh... Yen are you alright? " asked Eskel in an attempt to clear the air.  
"I'm F...fiiiinee ! " moaned Yennefer, letting a drawn-out gasp out of her soft, plush lips. Geralt's firm grip over her pussy loosened, as he removed his fingers from her, leaving her dripping wet. A puddle of her juicy vaginal fluids was formed beneath her, big drops of cum leaking down her slender legs over her fishnets, as she was able to see it through her spread legs, the overt proof of Geralt's satisfying and efficient work.  
"Are you suuure Yen? I didn't know you were so... eager" teased Lambert sharply. Acute silence followed with everyone exchanging looks, when the biting witcher resumed "I am of course talking about your eagerness in drinking from this old mug, this fine beer we have here... Ooh yes you seem very thirsty to me. ", he mocked.

These words in any other context would make the raven haired sorceress to furiously teleport Lambert in the farthest troll cave she knew. But now, his words generated a rapid wave of lust through her tingling vagina, as she was shocked and aroused at the same time by the boldness of her lover's friend, fantasising of getting totaly pounded by him.  
"Perhaps you are the one who's thirsty my dear ", she teased in an undertone of superiority, offering him a a flirtiatious glare which suggested her openness to him.  
Lambert although seemed truly offended by Yennefer's retort, as if she had hit a soft spot.

Geralt decided to step up, to break the awkwardness. "Eventful times for me, recently. Kings, dragons, conspiraties and, then, I found Yen". The beautiful gaze, they exchanged at that moment, was a true look of tender appreciation of each other and their love which despite the hardships, ups and downs survived stronger than ever.  
"We 're thrilled for you. But why don't you tell us about Uma instead ? " reacted Lambert.  
The sexual tension started to fade away as both Yen and Geralt began to come to their senses again after the quick but hot fingerfucking session they just had.  
Geralt took a big sip of his beer and continued "Pff. Long story. I was on Ciri's trail - went to Velen,Skellige,Novigrad - where Dandelion needed saving again."  
" He get caught ploughing somebody he shouldn't 'ave been? " asked Eskel.  
"Right. Speaking of old friends, Novigrad and ploughing... How's Triss? " gibed Lambert staring straight at Yennefer, his voice having real venom beneath his somewhat playful tone. Now he had hit a soft spot of Yen, as she was visibly shaken by it. Even though she knew Geralt had lost his memory, still she couldn't throw away the sharp feeling of getting cheated. The thought and only of Geralt humping Triss Merigold -her best friend- filled her with massive amounts of frustration. Yet after this evening she convinced herself to get rid of this feeling. And the start had been made by the exhilarating pleasure she received from her beau.  
"Fuck you" answered Geralt fiercely ending right and there Lambert's prickly behaviour.  
"Hmm..Okay Geralt if you want it serious... Then let's talk. Yen, what do you plan to do with Uma? "  
"I said I'll tell you tomorrow. "  
"So tell us now. It's after midnight."  
Yen gulped down the whole remaing beer left to her and stated firmly " I'll subject him to the Trial of the Grasses. But only- "  
"Pfffht! YOU'LL FUCKING WHAT ? " said Lambert in a burst of rage when he stood up in response.  
"Mind your manners Lambert." said Geralt roughly.  
"Did you hear what-"  
"Not gonna ask you again"  
"I'll only apply the first half of the Trial because-"  
"Because you wanna watch him suffer?!"  
"Stop interrupting, or I'll watch you suffer.", responded Yen in a classy and bossy attitude, index finger pointing right at him.  
"To restore Uma's former appearance, we must first... Hmm... How do I explain it... Imagine a lump of clay. In order to shape it, you must first moisten it or it will crumble. The Trial's initial part does just that. It opens the body to change, so to speak. Only then can the mutagens produce a witcher.".  
"It will be the first Trial in years... decades." stated Geralt.  
"I knew you'd be wary."  
"Wary? That's not the problem. Those secrets have been forgotten. And that's how they should stay."  
The assertive sorceress once again said with fervor "I'd be the last to suggest that you start producing hordes of witchers Lambert."  
"We couldn't anyway. See, till now we had a great excuse not to take apprentices. Seems we'll need to talk it over... over another round of beer ? " suggested Eskel in delight.  
"Count me in!" added Lambert.  
"Do as you will... But in a moment. Geralt and I must talk."  
"Oo sounds serious. C'mon Lambert... See you two lovebirds in a bit." , joked Eskel in a very charming manner eyeing Yen as she gave him a slight smirk in response.

 

Yennefer felt it was to time to get going and stood up as now her knickers were somewhat dry and the pool of her pussy fluids beneath her was not so easily noticeable. Still she was dead horny as she wanted madly to throw herself on to Geralt and have wild hot sex with him.  
Geralt on the other hand, managed gracefully to stay calm as ever, not showing any signs of his lust to either Yennefer or his fellow witchers, despite his immence desire to take her, to feel her sensitive pale skin in his lap, to caress his beautiful soul-mate into bliss. And then fuck her in the most rough yet passionate manner he knew she loved. His thoughts almost took the best of him.

 

"Gentlemen, pleasure drinking with you... Lambert especially. But the hour is late.", smirked the raven haired sorceress.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so your insight in every aspect of the text is very appreciated.  
> The plot here mainly exists to serve the smut I wanted to write, but the idea of writing an actual story with good plot to play along some juicy smut, takes all the more root in my mind. Soo I prod you to tell me all your thoughts -good and bad- , and of course have fun!


End file.
